Kolos Cr
Background It was on a supermarket building site in the east of Clint City that a very strange egg was found. In the utmost secrecy, Ielena retrieved it and hatched from it a gigantic monster capable of destroying anything that crosses its path. The enemies of the Nightmare Clan had just better behave themselves! Missions *'Sludgy green Catastrophe:' Inflict 700 Damages with Kolos *'Long Luscious Death:' Win 50 Rounds with Kolos Webcomic Kolos is mainly portrayed as a gigantic, Godzilla-like force that was trashing Clint City when he finally broke out of his egg. While it is never mentioned why Vryer (who helped create him) was helping Nightmare create such a creature, but it took the combined efforts of Sentinel, Ulu Watu, La Junta and the Pussycats to break Nightmare's hold over Kolos and send him into the jungle near the city. Kolos' current condition is unknown. "Kolos the Lost World" shows a softer side of Kolos when he tells his own kiddie version of his past to his son, Rage. In his story, he was found by Ielena and raised among the Nightmare until he was old enough to go to the school. Bullied by the story's version of Stanford, Ongh Cr and Lost Hog Cr, he fought back and embraced a newer, tougher image. As he grew-up, he would do his best to fit the clan's desire for him to be a scary monster until he scared Gum enough to make him cry. Realizing that being a mean monster wasn't in his nature, he left for The Lost World where he had Rage on his own (he's a hermaphrodite). At the end of the story, he let Rage go out to play, happy with the path his son was taking. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *With Fury, Kolos Cr can 1HKO an opponent. *His 7 Power is good as a 5*. *His Bonus helps him fend off the possibility of losing. *As long as he hasn't been played, your opponent will have to consider the possibility of him being sent out with Fury. Disadvantages: *He is vulnerable to opponents that stop Abilities or lower Power or Damage. *A base 4 Damage is no good for a 5* card. *Since he became Collector, his price has shot past the 100K Clintz mark, making him a pain to get. Strategy Trivia *Kolos is the first Urban Rivals character to be turned into an action figure. *When the Kolos action figure was released, the background was changed in his honor. *He could possibly be based off of Godzilla. *He could also be based off of Jurassic Park. *He's the father of Rage and the only known hermaphrodite. *According to Travis Ld's bio, Kolos crushed his truck in the Level 5 artwork. Full Artwork NIGHTMARE_KOLOS_N1_HD.png|Level 1 NIGHTMARE_KOLOS_N2_HD.png|Level 2 NIGHTMARE_KOLOS_N3_HD.png|Level 3 NIGHTMARE_KOLOS_N4_HD.png|Level 4 NIGHTMARE_KOLOS_N5_HD.png|Level 5 XXXA.jpg|Kolos's action figure Kolos figurine.png|A second Kolos action figure Kolos 3.jpg|A third Kolos action figure Bg kolos after.jpg|Kolos's action figure backgrond 1kidkolos.jpg|April Fools background GraksmxxT Cr vs Kolos Cr.jpg|GraksmxxT Rb vs Kolos Cr in the game fight mode background. Travis ld fight kolos.jpg|Travis Ld fighting Kolos Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Collector